Solid state devices, in particular, solid state light emitting devices, are increasingly being employed in various commercial/industrial applications, e.g. digital projection systems.
Solid state light emitting devices typically make use of current spreading segments extending from an electrical contact coupled to the device. An example of a solid state light emitting device is a light emitting diode (LED). The current spreading segments in an LED are typically linear. They facilitate uniform distribution of current across and into a layer of an LED to facilitate current injection into an active layer, which provides for photon emission. These current spreading segments often lie across a light emitting surface of an LED. When such a light emitting surface of an LED is projected, dark lines may be apparent in the projected image as the current spreading segments block the transmission of light from the LED. To homogenize light, image projection systems typically employ an optical integrator in the light path between a light source and a light valve.